


Only The Best

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: It's been a long day.





	Only The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/gifts).



> This is a Birthday Gift for my Lovely Friend, who very much deserves the love! Happy Birthday, dude!!!

It’s just one of those days.

It feels like everything that could’ve gone wrong over the course of the day just _decided_ to happen all at once, and your mood was shot to hell as a result. Why couldn’t you just have a nice, normal day where things happened the way they were supposed to?

By the time you get home you can feel the exhaustion cutting deep into your very soul. Even though your first instinct is to immediately go and pass out for the night, you know that it’s way too early to take the risk. Plus… you still need to toss in some laundry and make dinner.

Fuck.

You’re almost ready to cry at this point, the exhaustion weighing down your limbs and making it taxing to even move as you meander to the kitchen. A cup of tea will probably help for now…

...A cup of tea and a muscle relaxer, maybe. You know if you don’t, your entire body will be begging for death the next morning.

Thankfully, some merciful being in the heavens has finally decided to take pity on you and blessed you with leftovers that could be tossed into the microwave. You send a silent prayer of thanks as you take the tupperware from the fridge, but you stop dead in your tracks as music begins to float from your pocket.

A phone call.

_Ugggh._

Maybe you could stand to ignore it…

And you do. The music stops, and you breathe out a sigh of relief over the beginnings mercy _finally_ coming your way after everything that’s happened today-

…Music.

Your phone is ringing again.

_UGGGH._

Maybe it’s something important, or time sensitive…

You breathe out a harsh sigh and toss the tupperware onto the counter to fish your phone from your pocket and see who’s calling. It takes a moment for your eyes to focus- maybe you were a little more tired than you thought- and blink upon seeing _♡ Big Cat ♡_ on your screen.

You only hesitate for a moment before deciding to answer it.

“Hey, Big Cat.”

“(Y/N)! Hello!” Arin sounds enthused on the other end of the line, and you can’t help but feel an… attempt at envy over the energy he has. Hearing his voice is nice, though, and it makes your lips twitch into the slightest of smiles.

“Hello indeed. What’s up?”

“Well…” Arin draws it out, coquettish, overly sweet, and your exhaustion and worn down patience urges you to feel annoyed at the stalling, but… well, it’s _Arin_. It’s hard to get annoyed at Arin.

“Well…?”

“Dan and I have been missing you lately,” He says simply. You appreciate Arin’s bluntness with these kinds of things- no beating around the bush, no need to wonder what he’s feeling or thinking. “We were wondering if you wanted to have a date night.”

As if on cue, your back decides to spasm out, violent enough for you to groan aloud in annoyance.

“Hey, (Y/N), are you okay?” You can faintly hear Dan’s voice drifting through from somewhere on the other end of the line, and you shake your head, even though neither of them can see it.

“I mean, to be honest, not really.”

“Did something happen?” Arin asks, and he sounds worried. You pinch the bridge of your nose with a sigh as you make your way to the living room and sink down onto the couch.

“ _M_ _any_ things happened. It has been a long fucking day, and I’m so tired I could cry. How are you guys?” You attempt to divert the attention from yourself, but both Dan and Arin know you too well to let it slide.

“Worried,” Arin says. “We don’t have to do date night if you’re too tired. You should get some rest.”

“Actually, I think a date night sounds nice right now,” you murmur. “But, like… I’m desperately pleading for it to be an at-home date night. My feet might fall off if I do any more walking today.”

“On it,” Dan says, and his voice sounds closer now. Maybe he’s moved to where Arin is and they’re huddled around the phone together. Or maybe they’re lounging on the Grump couch, with Arin stretched out across the cushions and Dan curling against Arin’s chest between his legs, like a long and gangly house cat.

“Have you had dinner yet?” Arin asks. You glance at the tupperware on your counter, nearly forgotten in the ridiculously short amount of time you’d spent away from it.

_Leftover pasta… hmmm..._

“No, not yet,” you reply after a pause.

“We can pick up something to eat on the way over, if you want,” Dan offers.

“Or I can make us all something at your place when we get there,” Arin adds, and you… you feel your chest doing that Flippy Thing it always does when Dan and Arin are being particularly sweet and doting, and some of the deep-rooted frustration that had built up over the course of the day starts to slowly ebb away.

_Slowly._

“I can pay you guys back later to pick up something on the way over,” You say, and Dan immediately makes a sound of vague disapproval.

“Our treat,” Arin murmurs. “You sound like you’re half dead right now. It’s the least we can do.”

“...Really?” You meekly say, and Dan lets out a soft chuckle. You can feel your face heat up a bit.

“Yes, really. I can even give you a massage, if you want,” Arin says.

“Uh, if you’re offering? I don’t want you guys to go too far out of your way for me,” you reply.

“It’s not too far out of our way if we’re _offering,_  (Y/N),” Arin admonishes. “It’s official, then. We’re bringing blankets, food, and movies. Anything you’re in the mood for?”

You…

You’re not getting out of this, are you?

“I could go for some Dickey’s maybe, I guess?”

\--/--/--

Thankfully you have the time to take the muscle relaxer you’d been considering before Arin’s call, so by the time Arin texts to let you know that they’re fifteen minutes out, you know you’ll at least start to feel some physical relief by the time they get here.

You have half a mind to pick up the living room a bit while you wait, but… you’re too fucking _tired_ to really do anything right now.

So the TV is turned on for background noise, and you’re snuggled underneath a warm blanket when the doorbell rings.

“It’s open!” You call out, and after a moment the door swings open as Dan and Arin stumble in, each laden with a bag of food and a large blanket.

“Hey there, (Y/N),” Dan greets cheerfully as he moves to set his bag onto the counter in the kitchen. Arin follows closely behind, and after they put the food down their blankets are piled onto the couch on each of your sides.

“We come bearing gifts,” Arin announces, and you giggle a bit from underneath your blanket cocoon.

“I can see that,” you reply. Dan and Arin both plop onto the couch and snuggle into your sides so they can press a kiss to your cheek, and you happily hum when Dan reaches up to ruffle your hair.

“Well, this _is_ a date night,” he says. “We’re morally _and_ legally obligated to spoil you as a result.”

“Where does the legal aspect come into play in all of this?” You laugh.

“We could get arrested for not taking proper care of you in your time of need,” Arin says gravely, and you roll your eyes.

“I’m tired, not dying,” you reply. You peer from around Dan on your left side to the kitchen as you notice the smell coming from the bags they’d brought. “Hey, what’d you bring? That smells fucking delicious, whatever it is.”

“It’s the Dickey’s you asked for, silly,” Arin chuckles.

“Oh shit, we got some ice cream for you too!” Dan suddenly exclaims, jumping from the couch. “Let me put it in the freezer before it melts.”

“Aw, you guys didn’t have to do that,” you say. “Did you get mac n cheese?”

“Of course,” Arin leans in to steal a proper kiss this time around, and when he pulls back he’s smiling. “Double order and everything.”

“We rented some movies on the way over, too,” Dan chirps from the kitchen. You can hear the plastic of the bags crinkling as he most likely begins to get the food out and serve it. “Go ahead and take your pick. We just got some random ones so there’d be more variety.”

“You guys really went all out, didn’t you?” You ask with a chuckle.

“Nothing but the best for our sunshine,” Arin murmurs, and something fuzzy blooms in your chest. The earlier frustrations from the day seem to just… dissipate, now that Dan and Arin are here. Dan sits back down next to you after putting three plates and a stack of movies onto the coffee table, and you immediately tug at the collar of his shirt to pull him into a kiss. You can feel him smile against your lips as he raises a hand to brush his thumb across your cheekbone, and he’s positively beaming when you part.

“Couldn’t agree more,” he says.

The three of you unfurl the blankets and settle them over your laps as you find comfortable positions on the couch. Dan grabs the plates from the coffee table and passes them out, and you smile at the extra helping of mac n cheese that’s piled onto your plate.

“Bon appetit,” he declares, and you feel a sense of relief when you start eating. You didn’t have to cook to have a nice dinner, you’re snuggling underneath a pile of blankets with your boyfriends, there’s a tub of ice cream in the freezer…

This is nice.

This is really nice.

“Do you want to wait until after dinner to put on a movie?” Arin asks in between bites, and you nod.

“I’m too comfortable to get up and put a disc in right now,” you mumble as you lean your head on his shoulder.

“I'm with you on that one. These legs… refuse to work…” Dan whines, and he half heartedly reaches a hand out towards the TV in a show of exaggerated fatigue. Both you and Arin chuckle as he settles back into your side. He glances at everyone’s plates, though, and immediately stands back up.

“Actually, it looks like everyone is finished with their food,” he says. “Would anyone like some ice cream?” You look down at your now empty plate and consider it for a moment.

“I could go for some,” you say, “but you don’t have to keep running around to serve everyone. Come sit back down.” At this, Arin stands up with a yawn, and he leans down to kiss the top of your head.

“(Y/N)’s right.” He plucks the plates from Dan’s hands and gives him a quick kiss before making his way to the kitchen. “You sit your pretty self back down, I’ve got it.” Dan rolls his eyes, but he relents, and when he’s seated, his arms wrap around your waist to tug at you until you’re settled comfortably in his lap, head tucked underneath his chin and curled up against his chest.

“Looks like I’ve got an armful of sunshine,” Dan teases, and you giggle.

“Too bad it’s not a pocketful,” you sigh. “That would’ve been perfect.”

“We’ll have to save our Natasha Bedingfield references for some other time, then.” Dan tilts your head up with a smile and gives you a sweet kiss, all softness and warmth as you relax against his chest.

“Hey!” Arin calls from the kitchen. “Am I missing out on some sweetness over there?” Dan breaks the kiss with a giggle, and he shakes his head.

“Maybe you are,” he calls back. “You might be able to get in on the action if you hurry it up over there!”

“Hey, don’t try and rush me! I’m serving up my own sweetness for my two sweethearts! Be patient over there!”

“Thank you guys for coming over,” you suddenly murmur, and Dan looks back down at you with a smile that melts into something much softer. “I… I really needed this.”

“Of course, (Y/N),” he replies. “You needed a good, old fashioned date night, and we missed you a whole fucking lot. It’s the least that we could do.”

“In fact, _I_ think that we haven’t been doing enough,” Arin says as he sets down two bowls of ice cream onto the coffee table. “You up for a sleepover?” He goes to back grab his own bowl, and Dan grabs the bowls on the coffee table and hands one to you.

“A sleepover sounds like fun,” you say. “I’m probably going to be a bit of a zombie for awhile, though. Please be gentle with me in my fragile state.”

“We don’t have to do anything but sleep, (Y/N),” Arin chuckles as he sits back down. “The fact that you made any assumptions only tells us where _your_ mind is at right now.”

“Well, maybe my mind was going places for a reason!” You argue. “There are multiple ways to relieve stress, and both of you are _extremely_ hot. Forgive me for finding my boyfriends attractive.” Dan and Arin laugh, and Dan rubs small circles into the small of your back with one hand as you take a bite of ice cream.

“Okay, okay, that’s fair,” Arin says. “If you’re up for it, then we can take care of you tonight.” Dan hums in agreement.

“Only the best for our sunshine,” he murmurs. You give Dan another quick kiss before sliding off of his lap, and you settle between him and Arin with a smile as the three of you eat your ice cream, and it’s quiet and peaceful.

This is... nice.

This is just what you needed.  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at aciid - - heart or dannyficbang!


End file.
